


An Elegant Solution

by winged_mammal



Category: Star Trek: Voyager
Genre: BDSM, Dirty Talk, Established Relationship, F/F, Multiple Orgasms, Orgasm Delay/Denial, Strap-Ons
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-11-08
Updated: 2011-11-08
Packaged: 2017-10-25 20:15:10
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,807
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/274328
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/winged_mammal/pseuds/winged_mammal
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Just because their relationship is all sugar-sweet puppies and rainbows most of the time doesn't mean Janeway and Seven can't enjoy a bit of kink now and then.</p>
            </blockquote>





	An Elegant Solution

**Author's Note:**

> BDSM tag is for D/s only, though there is briefly implied future bondage/discipline, if you squint. Turn away if vulgar slang for female anatomy when used in dirty talk offends you. Same goes for implied lesbian blowjobs and references to strap-ons as male bits. ... This is an unapologetic fuckfest, is what I'm saying.

"It occurs to me that we have something of a problem, Seven."

Seven of Nine recognizes Janeway's tone as she enters their quarters. At this moment, they are not partners, nor are they commanding officer and crew member. Janeway is in control here, Seven knows, and her posture subtly shifts to reflect her acquiescence to Janeway's unspoken demand for submission, her eyes remaining fixed on the seated woman even as her head lowers in deference.

"Captain?"

In this, as in their professional relationship, Seven obeys Janeway for no other reason than she wants to, and because it gives Janeway pleasure to know she follows her willingly. It is understood that if Janeway instructs Seven to do something she cannot do or is uncomfortable with, she will quite simply refuse. Due to Seven's innate physical strength, Janeway never has to worry about the situation escalating beyond her ability to end it, allowing them both a certain freedom with the arrangement that they would otherwise perhaps be unable to enjoy.

Seven has long suspected that the fact she has yet to stop anything has only served to add to the thrill for her Captain.

"A rather large problem." Janeway pauses, then smirks. Seven involuntarily swallows at the expression. "Well, _your_ problem is large. _My_ problem is... small. Fortunately I have devised a solution to both our problems."

"Yes?"

Janeway leans over the side of the couch, her robe falling partly aside to reveal a bare leg, and picks up a hidden box, presenting it to Seven. "Open it," she instructs.

Seven takes small steps forward to take the proffered box, confused; Janeway has a habit of giving her gifts, but the Captain does not. Her breath catches when she removes the lid, absently placing it on the table next to her as she stares at the contents. Nestled innocuously on top of a black cushion sits a small dildo, slightly less than the width of two of Janeway's fingers and about as long, meant to be worn inside the user if the arrangement of the accompanying straps is any indication.

Janeway rises, removing the dildo from the box and running her fingers suggestively over its length.

"This is the answer to my problem." She looks up at Seven, her voice a low husk as she gives her orders. "You're off duty tomorrow. You will regenerate tonight, and at 0600 when your cycle ends you will think of me, and the things you love me to do to you. How I lick you and bite you and fuck you and how you like to scream when I have my mouth on your clit."

She trails the dildo over Seven through her biosuit, starting between her breasts and moving lower as she speaks. "Then, when you're nice and wet, you're going to slip this into that tight little cunt of yours, and leave it there. The diameter is set to steadily increase once inserted, one millimeter every half hour."

The dildo has reached the juncture of Seven's legs, and Janeway presses it in lightly. "At 1900 you will return here and sit on the couch to wait for me. You will not remove this or even touch it at any time during the day."

Seven's cheeks are flushed, feeling as though her arousal had increased nearly exponentially each second from the moment her Captain sidled up to her and began speaking. The Captain has become quite skilled at this sort of verbal seduction, and Seven, rather than becoming accustomed to it, has instead only become more susceptible.

Janeway places the dildo back in the box, which she then sets on the table before returning her attention to Seven. "Now, my small problem has become an issue because of your problem. Which is, as I said, somewhat... larger."

Her fingers work deftly at the tie of her robe, Seven staring at them as the material slips off Janeway's shoulders to the floor. She is utterly naked underneath, save for the delicate fastenings encircling her hips that belong to the flesh-colored strap-on dildo she has affixed to herself. It is nearly seven inches long, a little over two in diameter, and Seven unconsciously gasps as she drinks in the sight.

"I'm going to fuck you with this tomorrow night, Seven. After you've followed my instructions, you'll be open enough to fit me inside you, but still tight enough that I'll be able to feel every inch of you. Your cunt is going to be wet and ready for me, Seven, and I'm going to take it."

Seven nods weakly, her body trembling with barely restrained arousal. Janeway takes a step closer and strokes her cheek.

"Oh, now I've gotten you all bothered, haven't I? You want a taste of things to come."

Her eyes have yet to move from the dildo. She nods again, knowing she should answer her Captain but unable to form any words.

"Fine then. Get on your knees and let me fuck your face."

~~~

Janeway is on edge throughout her duty shift the following day, unable to prevent her thoughts from wandering to the exquisite torment Seven must be experiencing. A part of her regrets taking Seven off duty, if only so she would have an excuse to go see her and tease her further by dancing around the subject. Janeway knows, however, that Seven is not yet ready to handle this type of constant stimulation and still be forced to interact with others, so contents herself with merely imagining Seven standing at her station behind her as she issues commands, knowing all the while that the woman was being aroused nearly to distraction, the bridge crew oblivious to the searing heat of the looks being exchanged between them.

When at last ship's time reaches 1900 hours, Janeway hastily makes her excuses in the messhall and returns to her quarters to find Seven waiting for her, as instructed, on the couch. She starts to rise when she sees Janeway enter, but with a wave of her hand Janeway tells her to sit back down and spread her legs. She notices the way Seven gingerly takes her seat, gasping as she settles down, and realizes she must be hyper-aware of the dildo inside of her, filling her completely. The sudden visceral knowledge of what Seven has been going through for the past thirteen hours floods her veins with a heady rush of lust.

Janeway makes her way to Seven, kneeling between her feet and gently pushing her knees further apart. Dark patches trail down her biosuit partway down the inside of both thighs, and Janeway's fingers trace over their outlines reverently.

She whispers, mesmerized. "Oh, you're drenched..."

Seven's only response is a whimper at her lightly stroking touch. Janeway turns her gaze upward.

"How many times did you come today?"

Seven struggles to reply. "None. I did not wish to climax without you."

" _Very_ good answer, darling."

Hands roam to cover knees as Janeway leans up to press their lips together. Seven's last vestige of self-control seems to evaporate at Janeway's touch and her hands scramble to her forearms, tugging them toward her, seeking relief with her touch. Janeway breaks away and her lust boils over at the sight of Seven's desperation.

"God, I really need to fuck you right now, Seven."

"I need you to fuck me, Kathryn. Please."

Janeway forgives the slipup with her name, but only because it is Seven's first time being quite so overwhelmed and starved for release; she won't be so lenient in the future. Putting aside the intoxicating fact that Seven is so distracted that it's possible for the mistake to be made in the first place, she rises and leads Seven to the bedroom. Janeway quickly disrobes and dons the strap-on as Seven struggles to remove her biosuit, finally laying on the bed and trembling head to toe with need. Janeway crawls over her, sitting on her knees between Seven's shins.

"I want you to count how many times you come tonight, Seven."

It is not merely a boast regarding Janeway's own sexual prowess. Whether it's her body's natural state, or due to the relative newness of her nerves, or the result of an oddly placed and easily stimulated Borg implant, Seven, as Janeway was delighted to discover, is hypersensitive and has no discernible refractory period whatsoever. She can, and sometimes wants to, go all night. It is an ability that Janeway had heard of but always suspected was pure exaggeration on the part of bragging men, but when she first experienced it with Seven, she'd never been more thankful to have been wrong. When she is exhausted, she makes Seven masturbate at her direction, the sight of which more often than not gives Janeway the motivation to find some energy.

She doubts that will be necessary tonight.

Janeway's fingertips glide over the straps holding the dildo in place inside of Seven as she leans down to inhale the scent of the wetness coating her thighs. The body beneath her shudders with a gasp as her tongue runs over the skin, licking the moisture away.

"Seven," Janeway says warningly, looking up.

Seven catches her breath. "One."

Janeway is careful not to jar the dildo as she unfastens its straps, keeping an eye on Seven's enraptured expression. She rotates the dildo, pushing it up with gentle pressure as she pulls it out, and is satisfied with the breathless, quivering reaction.

"Two."

The dildo glistens in the dim light of the bedroom, now a full two inches in diameter. Janeway's breath quickens and she runs her tongue briefly down its length before bringing it to Seven's lips. Memories of the previous night come to fore as she watches Seven take it eagerly into her mouth, sucking and licking at it with the same motions she had used to bring Janeway to an unbelievably intense orgasm.

The memories are too vivid; she needs to take Seven – now. The dildo gets tossed aside with no further thought as Janeway guides the tip of her strap-on into Seven and shifts her hands to the back of her knees, bending her legs forward and spreading her open. She pushes in slowly – Seven is still incredibly tight, and her muscles clench and spasm around her all the while. Janeway is dimly aware of Seven crying out in pleasure at the intrusion, but most of her focus is centered on her need to restrain herself from burying herself inside Seven with one sharp stroke.

When at last Janeway has entered her fully and stills her motion, Seven regains something of herself and licks her lips to speak.

" _Four_."

Janeway tries to regulate her breathing, caught up in the sensation of being inside her like this. "Don't you mean three?"

"The count is four, Captain."

Janeway groans. "God, Seven, do you have any idea how perfect you are?"

"In what respect?"

"At being fucked, among other things." She rolls her hips idly, making Seven gasp. "Do you want to be fucked now?"

"Yes."

Janeway grins ferally and withdraws most of the way before languidly pushing back in, testing out the sensation and Seven's accompanying reactions. Both are delicious, irresistible, and Janeway abruptly begins to fuck her in earnest with a fairly rapid rhythm. Seven bares her throat as her head presses back into the pillow, her eyes screwed shut in ecstasy at Janeway's deep strokes within her.

The sensations are more intense than Janeway had expected; now that she can concentrate, she notes she can feel Seven's muscles contracting ahead of her orgasm and gasps at the increased tightness as Seven calls out _five_ in an extended moan. Their breath mingles, hot on each others' skin, when Janeway leans further down over her, close enough to kiss but holding back, wanting Seven to focus solely on the pleasure of her forceful thrusts. Seven's legs wrap around her back, bringing their bodies impossibly closer. A whisper of air is more detectable than any vocalization as Seven's lips form the word _Captain_ , a benediction as her hands desperately cling to Janeway's shoulders, riding out another orgasm.

" _Six_."

Janeway's head tilts back briefly, a disbelieving groan vibrating through her throat. “God, you have to stop that, Seven. I can't think with your cunt always clenching around me.”

"Yes, Captain."

A truly delectable high-pitched sound results when Janeway tightens her grip on the backs of Seven's knees as she deepens her strokes, fucking her harder. Seven's hands move to the wall behind her head for leverage to push into the thrusts, seeking more contact with the dildo inside her. Her constant vocalizations become even more incoherent and Janeway knows she is struggling to obey her order to not come. Part of her wants to keep her in this state in perpetuity, the sight before her eyes of Seven barely hanging on at the edge, breasts swaying with the motion of their bodies, is almost more than she can bear; but aside from the fact that she has doubts as to the efficacy of the sound-proofed walls of the room against Seven's keening cries Janeway knows she herself would soon be unable to control her own orgasm if she were forced to witness Seven's pleasure any longer.

Delivering one last forceful thrust, Janeway abruptly pulls out, causing a pitiful whimper of loss to escape Seven's lips. She shifts to the side, pushing on Seven's hip to roll her over.

"On your knees."

Seven quickly complies, Janeway moving behind her and guiding her head down to the pillow so she is resting on her knees and forearms. Janeway rubs the head of the strap-on through Seven's wetness, briefly gliding over her clit before coming to rest just inside her opening. She holds Seven's questing hips in place as she takes a few deep breaths to regain her composure.

"You can come once when I do this. I know you'll need to."

She pushes in slowly, Seven moaning deeply through her clenched teeth. Janeway's hard-won composure is lost when she resumes her faster pace, throwing her head back in ecstasy as her hands pull Seven's hips back against her to meet her own thrusts. She can feel so much _more_ of her this way, can go so much deeper inside of her, and the contractions of Seven's muscles around her seem all the more forceful. After long wild moments they both seem to calm slightly, adjusted to the new sensations afforded by the changed angle.

"Eight..."

Janeway slows. "What happened to number seven?"

"I... I could not stop, Captain. I apologize."

Janeway trails a finger down Seven's spine, delighting in watching her shiver at the contact. "Well, just don't do it again. I want to be able to savor this."

She withdraws and reenters her slowly, luxuriously, relishing the sensations of Seven's wet heat around her. "I love your cunt, Seven. God, you're so hot and tight around me... You have no idea how fucking _good_ you feel right now. And you're just _soaking_ , you're so wet for me."

The first time Seven had experienced how Janeway likes to forget about her constant need to censor herself, she was surprised at how profane she could be, especially when nearing orgasm. Janeway was concerned that it bothered her, despite it never crossing the line from vulgar to insulting, but Seven considered the matter and, after a handful of additional instances, reported that she did, in fact, rather enjoy it, and indeed missed it when Janeway held back.

Janeway had spent several hours expressing her pleasure with Seven's findings that night.

"You love it when I fuck you so hard you can't even breathe, don't you?"

Seven can't find the words to speak, but manages a nod in response. Janeway thrusts hard, her hands gripping Seven's hips tightly to pull her closer, and Seven lets out a grunt at the contact. "Can you feel me deeper inside you this way, Seven? Oh, your cunt is so hungry for me. You want more, I think."

Sweat trails down Janeway's back as she increases her pace, the burn of her muscles only fueling her ardor. Seven briefly loses her balance and flails an arm out, pushing back desperately against her, eyes wrenched shut to block out any sensations but those Janeway is causing within her.

Janeway bends over her, pressing her torso against Seven's back, and breathes into her ear. "I want you to give me one more, Seven. When I come, you can come. Not one second before that, do you understand?"

Seven's voice is raspy; she can barely get the word out. "Yes..."

"Good." Janeway's hands move to Seven's breasts, kneading them roughly as her hips snap, barely withdrawing at all before pushing back in.

"Oh fuck, Seven, you don't know what it does to me to see you like this. You're so beautiful when you're begging to be fucked, do you know that? And you're like this because of me, because of my cock inside you, and god, it's so fucking hot that I can do this to you and you can take it-"

Janeway's rhythm becomes desperate, more of a rushed frantic motion than anything else, her hair trailing across Seven's back as her head falls forward. Seven's cries increase in volume and Janeway grits her teeth, her profanity streaming directly into Seven's ear.

" _Fuck_... Oh, I'm going to come, Seven. I'm going to come inside you, I'm fucking you so hard - oh god, you're so good, you're so fucking good -"

The words trail off as Janeway comes, a loud throaty moan escaping her mouth as a hand falls from Seven's breast and covers one of hers for balance. Seven's climax follows immediately, the intense convulsions of her muscles drawing out Janeway's orgasm. Her shouts overwhelm Janeway's and her knees give out as she shudders continuously, the dildo slipping out of her as their bodies collapse in a tangle of exhausted limbs. They lie unmoving for long minutes, Janeway's breath cooling the sweat at the nape of Seven's neck; the corresponding fluttering hair goes unnoticed by either of them as they try to regain their equilibrium.

Finally, Janeway turns her head and places a delicate kiss on Seven's shoulder.

"How are you, Seven?"

"Kathryn..." Seven murmurs, blindly reaching a hand up to stroke Janeway's cheek. "I love you."

Janeway smiles fondly against her skin, knowing that is Seven's way of reassuring her she is fine and merely needs time to recover, and drops another light kiss to her shoulder before rolling onto her side and removing the strap-on. She reaches a hand out to lightly massage Seven's neck and soon Seven turns her head to face her, lips curling up in lazy pleasure. Janeway returns the smile and nuzzles her briefly.

"How were you throughout the day?"

"It was... merely unusual at first, to walk the corridors with the device inside me. Once I became accustomed to it, the sensation was highly stimulating."

"Oh?"

Seven nods and moves to mirror Janeway's position, curling up close to her on her side. "I was constantly aware of the gradual increase in the diameter of the device. I felt filled at all times, but as the day progressed it became more distracting." She pauses, seeming to consider the sensations with a rational mind now that she is finally able to. "I believe the greater pressure on my g-spot was the cause. Eventually I found I was unable even to converse with others due to my need for your touch. It was all that I could think of. I do not believe I have ever physically _needed_ you as much as I did this evening, and when you finally touched me I could no more resist orgasm than I could stop loving you."

The chill of cooling sweat causes a shiver to ripple up Janeway's spine. Seven wraps an arm around her and pulls her closer, neither of them willing to move to retrieve the fallen bedding. Janeway smiles when Seven drapes a leg over hers as well. "Thank you, love. Was it uncomfortable at all? When I was fucking you, I mean."

"No. I had been adequately prepared."

"Mmm, and quite nicely too." A hand trails over Seven's hip playfully, briefly dipping down between her legs before getting lightly smacked away. Janeway smirks, unrepentant. "I think it's obvious that you enjoyed it, but do you think you'd like to do it again sometime?"

Seven adjusts her head on the pillow. "Be penetrated by your accessory?"

"Yes."

"I believe so." She looks away momentarily, considering. "The sensations were quite... intense. I enjoyed that you were able to penetrate me and still have both hands free to touch me as you pleased. I felt our bodies were connected in a way we had not previously experienced."

"Me too."

Seven draws a breath. "I am unsure whether or not I would enjoy using the accessory when we make love, however."

"Why is that?"

"Our connection is different then. With your accessory I could at times believe it was entirely you who was fucking me, but I was mostly still aware that it was artificial flesh. When you have your fingers inside me, I can feel your pulse, and the warmth of your skin." Seven brings her free hand between them to tangle their fingers together. "I love your hands, Kathryn, and when you use them to pleasure me I feel we are... one."

Janeway smiles and kisses her, eyes bright. "I understand completely."

"That said, I would not be adverse to attempting to make love while you utilize your accessory once, Kathryn."

"For the experience?" Her tone is amused, and Seven lifts her ocular implant in response.

"Yes. It is possible that it would be acceptable, although I doubt it."

"But you have no objections to me using it when we play."

"None. It is highly pleasurable."

"I'm glad."

Conversation ebbs for long moments as lips meet, seeking to relax rather than inflame. Janeway's hand trails between Seven's breasts simply to enjoy the feeling of her skin, until finally she pulls back to look at them, a mischievous grin forming about her features.

"So you love my hands, huh?"

Seven looks down at her indulgently. "You know this, Kathryn."

"What do you think of me making love to you with my hand?"

"Your entire hand?"

"Yes. Imagine how close we'd feel with my whole hand inside you."

Seven's breath quickens at the thought, intrigued. "That would be... more than acceptable. Now?"

Janeway laughs, rolling onto her back and pulling Seven partly over her. "Oh heavens no. You've exhausted me, Seven. But if you'd care to come up here," she pats her pillow invitingly, "I'd very much like to make love to you with my mouth right now."

Seven is more than happy to oblige.

**Author's Note:**

> I mostly wrote this simply because I can't recall ever having seen fic where Janeway and Seven have a healthy, loving, mongamous relationship that still includes any form of BDSM, or even slightly queer sex for that matter. Both are what I gravitate toward personally, so it annoyed me to never see it represented outside of darker angsty stories. Hence, fic.
> 
> That, and I got the plot bunny and it wouldn't go away.


End file.
